House of Hello/House of dolls script
House of hello/House of dolls is about the Anubis Students coming back after the holidays and not having a new mystery on their hands... Yet! Script Scene 1 (The house is empty and the door swings open and Patricia, Fabian, Mick, Mara and Alfie enter.) (Trudy runs in and gives them a big hug) Everyone: Hello! Trudy: Hello! Hi! Patricia: Where's Joy? Fabian: Oh, is Nina Here? Trudy: They're both on their way. How lovely to see you all! (she hugs Mick and Mara) I've been baking all day Patricia: Oh yes! Fabian: Yeah! (All walk away) (Amber comes in with her luggage struggling) Trudy: Oh, Amber, let me help you. (Trudy takes the suitcase) You don't have enough luggage have you? Amber: Actually, these are just my shoes, actually just my wedges, the rest are on the drive. (Hugs Trudy and Amber hug) Amber: Thanks Truds! (Amber walks away) (Victor notices that the students are back and looks out his window.) Scene 2 (Outside the house, Nina has just got out of the car and is looking at the the house.) Nina: (to the driver) Thanks. (Car drives off) (Nina looks at the school with a big smile.) (Nina walks past all the cars.) (Jerome is hiding behind the car looking back.) Nina: Jerome? Jerome: (Stands up straight) Nina, hello, welcome back. (Walks away normally) (Jerome sees a group of girls) (Jerome throws his suitcase and himself over the wall) (Nina rolls her eyes, smiles and then walks away) (Jerome peeks over the wall) (One of the girls looks around.) (Jerome hides behind the wall until they're gone.) (When they go Jerome peeks over the wall again and gets up.) Alfie: Hey, roomy! (Jerome jumps.) Jerome: Alfie! Don't do that! (Jerome notices his sun glasses) If your lost the 80's are that way! (Points) Alfie: They're for Amber! New term, new girlfriend, new Alfie! Scene 3 (Fabian throwing food Patricia trying to catch it in her mouth, Joy walks in) Patricia: JOY! (Joy hugs Patricia) Joy: It's so good to be back (Camera pans over to Mick and Mara Mick's arm around Mara; Camera pants back to Joy then Fabian) Fabian: It's good to have you back Joy Joy: Thanks Fabes (Camera pans to Amber sitting there smiling) Joy: And you two! (Camera pans to Mara and Mick) Joy: I didn't see that one coming Mick: Oh i know the athlete Mara: And the Mathlete (Camera pans to patricia) Patricia: She can't run and he can't add up Joy: Shut up! (They all laugh) Scene 4 (Nina walks in the door looks around and smiles, Victor looking over the railing the camera switchs back and forth between them) Scene 5 Joy: Fabian got the brown- (Nina walks in) Amber: NINA!! (Amber gets up and hugs her) Patricia: NINA! Nina: HI (Nina and Patricia hug, then Mara and Nina hug) Amber: So how are you? Patricia: Still American? Nina: Yep, still Patricia (Nina, Patricia and Amber laugh, Nina looks at Fabian) Nina: Hey Fabian: Hey Amber: Ok Time to make a discreet exit everyone Patricia: Want to see our new room joy we share with Mara now Joy: What's wrong with our old room? (Everybody but Fabina leave) Fabian: So um how was you're flight? Nina: Good! You? Fabian: I came by car. (Fabina chuckle) Nina: I mean.. Never mind (Fabina about to kiss, Jerome opens the door) Jerome: Do you mind people are eating in here thank you very much. (Jerome sits down, picks up food and eats) (Fabian picks up food and offers it to Nina) Scene 6 (Camera goes to Victor) Victor: They have returned Corbierre. Our precious peace is shattered once more Scene 7 (At school Nina in the drama room trying to open the floor boards) (Nina Opens them revealing the cup of Ankh below) (Nina picks it up and looks at it) (Flashback) (Nina last year trying to hide the cup) Ghost Sarah: Take It, Hide it, Keep it safe (End of Flashback) (Nina smiling, Holding the cup then hears someone coming and tries to hide) Mr. Sweet: Is somebody in here? (Mr. sweet looks around then puts the floor board back in it's place and walks away leaving Nina behind the door looking at the cup) Scene 8 (Back at the house) (Nina walks into the kitchen) Fabian: Hey i wondered where you we're Nina: I just had to fix something at the school. Fabian: You ok (Nina nods and Joy walks in) Fabian: you sure? Joy: It's gotten very coupley in here Alfie: Not wrong there Joy (Try's to hold Amber's hand, Amber slips free) Amber: Uh what are you doing? Alfie: Uh being coupley Amber: So go hold his hand (Amber points to Jerome) Fabian: Um your last mail mentioned something about your grandmother coming over Nina: Mmm Yeah Yeah she's coming to visit she's staying at a hotel in town she's really excited to meet you all! (Nina looks at Fabian and holds his hand) Nina: Especially you Patricia: Yeah we do breed better geeks over there (Jerome and Alfie laugh) (Amber whispers in Nina's ear) Amber: Sibuna reunion in the attic at midnight, pass it on!!!! (Nina nods, Jerome's phone goes off, Mick picks it up) Mick: You're popular for once... (reads the phone) Mick: Who's "Poopy"??? (Jerome takes the phone from him acts like he has something to hide) Jerome: My uh My life coach! Scene 9 (Dark out) Victor: It's ten o'clock you know what that means you've got five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop! (Drops pin) Scene 10 (Camera goes upstaries with the girls, Patricia's sneeking out of her room so are Nina and Amber) Amber- Do we have anything to pick the lock? (They all gasp the door opens by it self) Amber- Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Patricia: Welcome back to creepy towers! Amber: Maybe this mid-night feast should take place in day-light! Good night!! (About to run away but Patricia and Nina grab her and they walk up to the attic, Patricia closes the door)\ Scene 11 (In the cellar Victor is mixing different elixirs together) Victor: Elixir of Eternal water of life (drinks the bottle then immediately spits it out with a disgusted look, pours another chemical in the bottle, Try's it then immediately spits it out and throws the bottle across the room causing it the fly onto the wall and smash) Scene 12 Amber: Sibuna everybody! Welcome back (Amber, Fabian. Nina, Patricia and Alfie=All) All: Sibuna Nina: no trouble getting past Victor then Fabian: No he wasn't in his office maybe he's finally changed his ways and gone to bed early (They laugh) Amber: Well he needs his beauty sleep he is 101. (They laugh) Patricia: Hey talking about creeps who are interested in living forever I thought you guys would be interested in hearing this! (shows them a newspaper clipping ) Nina: It's an obituary for Renee Zeldman Alfie: Rufus Fabian: Guess he found out he wasn't immortal the hard way (Alfie opens pop can that goes on Amber) Amber: AHH ALFIE (All but Amber laugh, they hear a noise) Fabian: What was that Alfie: Someone's coming! (The door opens) Patricia: JOY! You scared us to death! Joy: Guys they're in here! (Jerome, Joy, Mara and Mick walk in) Mick: Nice hang out guys Joy: I can't believe you're having an Anubis mid-night reunion and you didn't invite us Patricia: SURPRISE! A,A,F and N: EHH!! Patricia: we wanted to welcome you back properly Joy: Up here? Nina: Yea Joy: While I'm asleep Nina: W Well YEAH Are you surprised or what? Amber: Uhh I'm just gonna get another sheet! (Amber get's up) Amber: WOW (Camera pants to an old doll house) Scene 13 (Camera is on Corbierre and Victor enters his office) (Victor is petting Corbierre) Victor: Eternal Life will be mine one day Corbierre. But i still need that Elixir. (A noise echos Victor hears it and walks out of his office) (Camera goes to the Attic Alfie stubbed his toe on the doll house) Alfie: OW! OH OH OH MY TOE OH Amber: Sorry it was heavy Patricia- Shush you two (Fabian touches the doll house) Amber: I always wanted a doll house Fabian- even one that's a replica of a creepy old Anubis house Alfie- We're dollies go to die (They laugh) Scene 14 (Victor emerging from a door, sees the attic door open and walks up to it.) Victor: Who ever is up there... (In the attic) Victor: Come down immediately! (Alfie and Amber move the doll house.) Victor: Did you hear what I just said? (Mara's cleaning up the food, all but Nina leave. When everybody else is gone, she opens her bag and takes out the cup and looks from side to side. All the students besides Nina are walking out from the attic.) Victor: Go to your rooms immediately. You shall deal with your punishment in the morning. Come along! (In the attic, Nina is trying to find a place to hide the cup.) (In the Hallway) Victor: There's some one missing. Nina Martin? (In the attic, Nina is still trying to hide the cup.) Victor: Are you up there too? (The locket placement glows, Nina puts the cup on the ground, sees the locket placement glow.) (In the Hallway) Victor: Well. (Victor walks up the stairs) (In the attic, Nina places her locket on the glow a door opens, she quickly puts the cup inside and closes the door and backs up from it, Victor opens the door and makes startles Nina.) Nina: Aah! (Nina knocks a box over.) Victor: What are you playing at? (Nina Looks back and sees the box on the ground, then looks at Victor.) Start of House of dolls Scene 1 (In the Attic Nina places her locket on the glow a door opens quickly puts the cup inside,Closes it, Backs up, Victor Opens the door and Makes Nina Jump) Nina: AH (Nina knocks a box over) Victor: What are you playing at? (Nina Looks back and sees the box on the ground then looks at Victor) (Victor points at the fallen box) Victor: Look at what you've done, (nina looks at the box) get out. (Nina looks up at Victor) GET OUT! (Nina runs out) (Victor walks over to the box and picks up a doll) (Victor pulls the string on the doll Doll: The athanaum is the place to look lift the the wings (Nina stops and listens) to find the book hidden in this book of old water of life, tears of gold Victor:(looks at the doll) Water of life... Nina: (whispers) What? scene 2 (Everyone is having breakfast except for Amber Alfie Mick and Mara) (Alfie and Amber come in) Alfie: What do you mean you can't remember our arrangement?! Amber: (stops walking and looks at Alfie) I don't make an arrangements more than 48 hours in advance unless its spontanious Alfie: But you promised to be my girlfriend last term! i have wittnesses! Jerome: Heard it with my own ears Fabian: Me two Amber: Patricia, Joy help me out here! Joy: Actually Amber... you did say that! (Smiles and reaches for food) (Alfie smiles) Amber: Yes ok...But i thought he was dying, that's what daddy calls a loop hole! (Nina laughs) Amber: Patricia... what about you... Alfie: Yeah come on judge Trixie Patricia: Ok... No, amber did not quite say that...(Amer smiles) (alfies upset) Amber: Thank you Patricia: What she actually said was, yes yes yes! Anything! (Jerome laughs) Alfie: I knew your honour! (Fabian and Alfie high five) Amber: Thanks a bunch! so much for the sisterhood (Patricia shrugs and Joy laughs) Victor: in there please i want a word with all of you (Mick and Mara enter the room) sit down please! Sit! (Amber and Alfie sit down and Mick and Mara sit down) so... First night back and already you are up to no good! well...(hands out tooth brushes) i shall not tolorate your nonsence this term! DO YOU HEAR ME?!... WELL.... Everyone:Yes Victor... Mick: wait...does this mean all of us cleaning one toilet? (smiles) Victor: No mr. Campbell no, it means all of you cleaning every toilet in the whole school (everyone growns) (Victor leaves) Amber:This is a £50 manicure I'll have you know! Jerome:He's definitely missed us! Scene 3 (Later at school by Fabians locker) Nina:It said something about water of life and tears of gold and some book of old that can be found in an um Athenaum? Fabian: (Closes his locker) I don't know about the tears of gold but an athenaum is another word for a library! Nina:its super usefull dating a word nerd! (Both smile) Fabian:and you can guess what water of life is Nina:Yeah the elixir (Mara and Mick walk over) Mara:Hey guys, Mick and i are going into town tomorrow night to catch a movie want to come? (Fabian nods) Fabian:Sounds great! (Mara and Mick smile) (Fabian turns to Nina) You? Nina: Sure! (mick and Mara leave) (Fabian looks at nina) Fabian:finally a proper date! And this time no evil maniacs or poisonous flies! (Both laugh) (Jerome walks past with a hat on and a scarf on up to his mouth with sunglasses) Nina:Hey Jerome (Jerome looks back and goes into the room) (Nina looks at Fabian) (Nina goes into the room along with Fabian) (they both watch Jerome) (Jerome takes the scarf hat and sunglasses off and sits next to Alfie) (Nina laughs while Fabian sits down) (Joy sits next to Fabian in Ninas chair and Joys old chair) (Nina turns round and sees joy) Fabian:Uh Joy (Joy looks up at Nina) Joy:Oh, this is... Nina:Yeah Joy:we used to share... fabian:uh... Joy:I forgot i'll go (grabs books and leaves) sorry (Nina sits down next to Fabian) (joy goes and sits next to Patricia) Joy:(Patricia looks at Joy) First my room then my Fabes,(Patricia looks at nina and then back at Joy) whats next my mum, my cat, my freedom? Patricia:joy, You and Fabian were never really going out... (Joy looks at Patricia) (Patricia looks to the front) Mrs Andrews: (walks in) Morning Everyone:morning Mrs Andrews Mrs Andrews:Right, world litriture (Mick shrugs his shoulders and looks at the paper Mara's holding) Fairy-tales and folk stories (Alfie looks at Amber reading a book and waves his pencil) So (grabs books) can you hand these out please page 22 please? (mrs Andrews hands a student the books) Alfie:Once upon a time (Jerome looks up at Alfie) there was a poor boy named Alfredo (jerome looks at Amber and back at Alfie) he fell in love with a beautiful but very choosy princess (jerome looks down at his paper) (Amber Notices) she made Alfredo a promise BUT... Amber:i did not promise!(Amber turns round) and anyway i took you to the prom no one says i don't give back! (Turns back round) (Jerome smiles as alfie looks at Jerome) (Amber gets a book and gives it to Alfie) Alfie: the Amber Millington guide to dating? Amber:take a look at that and see why we can never be Amfie ''or ''Alber, see it does not even sound right! (amber turns back round) (Alfie turns the pages to see loads of righting) (alfie looks at Jerome) (Jerome is reading it two and his expression is scared like) (Alfie looks at the book again) Scene 4 (In Mr. Sweets office) Doll:The athanaum is the place to look lift the the wings to find the book hidden in this book of old water of life, tears of gold Victor:it used to belong to the daughter of the house... Mr.Sweet:Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Victor nods) Victor: now do you see its significance? Mr. Sweet: The Book of Old, and Your father used to refer to that- (Victor interrupts him) Victor: As The book of Isis Yes. Me Sweet: And you think in contains the elixir recipe. (Victor Nods) And the tears of gold? Victor: Perhaps the missing elixir ingredient.And i think i know where to find this book. Scene 5 (Mrs Andrews Class room, everybody is clearing out) Mrs Andrews: Hand your work in by next friday, please. Alfie: (Reading Amber's List) One, gifts, he must shower me in them. Two hotness, he must be hot enough to get on a magazine cover. and three wheels, he must must must have a set. Amber: And before you try Alfie that doesn't mean skate-board. (grabs her book) Alfie: So if I get the wheels, the gifts and the cover shot then you'll go out with me? Amber: Yes Alfie in the un-likely event you get all those things then i will go out with you Alfie: (Alfie Snaps) Piece of cake! (Amber Walks Away) Scene 6 (In The Student Lounge, Jerome is sneaking around and Fabian is on the Chumchatter.com) (Jerome Closes the door) Joy: That one I love you in the shirt. Fabian: Nina? Nina: This one! (Shot goes to the Computer) I love the way your smiling straight at the camera nice eyes. Joy: No way! Patricia Tell Him! Patricia: I think he looks like a dork in all of them! (Fabian picks the photo Nina wanted Patricia looks over his shoulder) Hey It's still says your single Fabian! (They look at Nina whose jaw is dropped) Fabian: Oh sorry I'll change that! (Joy hits Patricia) Patricia: (Mumbles) Sorry. (Nina and Fabian are smiling at each other) Alfie: I'm getting seriously worried about Jerome (Jerome shuts the blinds) Amber: Really? Alfie: So, will you go out with me to take my mind off it? (Amber Slaps him) Patricia, Joy and Nina: Hey Jerome (Jerome takes off his Glasses and hat, and walks in to hall) Un-Named Girl: (Steps behind him) Anyone would think your trying to avoid me. Big Mistake. If you want to buy my silence, here's a list of my demands (hands Jerome the list) Same time tomorrow Clarke. (Walks away, Jerome Snickers) Scene 7 (At Anubis House, In Jerome and Alfie's Room, Alfie's on a Flower Site) Alfie: So You want to tell me what's up with you? Jerome: Me? I'm just wondering when you'll give up on princess pushy. Alfie: Oh! Well I need to find the perfect gift. Do you think she'd prefer flowers or and adoption slip for a baby voucher. Jerome: If you don't know the answer to that you're going to be single forever. (knock at the door and trudy comes in) Trudy: Alfie you still want help with those cupcakes? Alfie: Oh! Coming! Jerome: Cupcakes! Cupcakes? Alfie: Let the gift shower begin! Tonight it's raining cupcakes! Uh could you choose some flowers for me dude? (hands Jerome his laptop) I think uhh big gesture yea? (Alfie gives Jerome a thumbs up and leaves) Jerome: Orchids? It's far to safe. Look for something a little edgier. (laughs) Scene 8 (Nina and Fabian are walking to the new library,holding hands) Fabian: Here it is, the Frobisher library, It's been closed since the 70's I always wondered what was in there. (Nina is Smiling, Fabian looks at her) What? Nina: I just might have known your romantic stroll would lead us to a haunted library. (Fabian laughs) You think this is the library from the riddle? Fabian: If the doll is as old as you say it is then the library we use at school wasn't even built so (Nina runs up and looks in the boarded window) yea. (Nina laughs and jumps down, Fabian and Her go up to the door, and it opens) It's open? Did your locket do that? Nina: (Put her hands up in defense) Not guilty. (Nina goes in) Fabian: Nina! (looks to make sure no one is watching) What are you doing!? (looks again and follows her) Scene 9 (In the Library) (Victor and Mr. Sweet are looking around) Mr. Sweet: What are we looking for Exactly Victor? (Nina and Fabian sneak behind boxes) Victor: Press the wings to find the book. Nina: (gasps and whispers) the riddle. Victor: The Goddess Isis was predicted in having wings perhaps some kind of engraving or carving (looks up) Mr. Sweet: It Could be anything. What about on one of these book shelves? (takes a sheet off and coughs because of the dust) Victor: I find it highly un-likely that Robert Frobiser-Smythe would hide the book of Isis on a book shelf. Perhaps up here. (Touches the railing) Press, the wings to find the book. (Nina and Fabian crouch behind a book self) Press, (touches a railing) to find the book. (Mr. Sweet is searching around) (makes a railing turn at a 180 degree angle, secret compartment opens) Eric! (Mr Sweet turns, Victor leans down to look at it.) No, it's gone. The book of Isis is gone! (Nina and Fabian look confused) the recipe for the elixir alludes me still. Mr. Sweet: Let's just face the truth Victor, the elixir is finished, the cup has been destroyed, (pats Victor on the back) It's over. (Victor shakes his head) you said so yourself. Victor: If we had the elixir Eric it would buy us time. And with time alternative solutions may present themselves! (Fabian knocks a book down, Mr. Sweet and Victor turn to see where the noise is coming from and Victor starts taking sheets off shelves, Victor is about to pull the sheet off where Nina and Fabian are hiding) =END OF EPISODE=